The Blot
The Shadow Blot is the main villain in Epic Mickey and acts as its Final Boss (though that is up to interpretation). He is a mixture of paint and thinner accidentally created by Mickey himself. History Many years ago, Mickey Mouse discovered, inadverdantly, the workshop of Yen Sid, where the sorcerer was finishing creating a world where his lost and forgotten creations would feel at home. However, after waiting for Yen Sid to leave, Mickey takes a closer look at the model of said world, where he uses a paintbrush to create a small model of himself. The model turns black and melts slightly, so Mickey, believing more paint will make it more lively, keeps making it bigger and bigger...until it forms into the Shadow Blot, a demonic monstrousity who tries to attack Mickey, but the mouse accidentally spills paint on the model and grabs a sponge and splashes the Blot with thinner, seemingly erasing the beast. Hearing Yen Sid approaching, Mickey cleans up (in vain) and escapes through the magic mirror to home, believing this will all just be a silly memory. Unfortunately, the Blot lives, and escapes through a portal into the world Yen Sid created, where he usurps the throne of Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, and the Blot Wars engage... Shadow Blot is currently the ruler of the wasteland, and is making the lives of the residents so miserable, that they are trying to escape by attempting to steal Mickey's heart. Mickey must now face the monster he created to right all his wrongs... or make them worse.... After defeating the Shadow Blot at Mickeyjunk Mountain, Mickey and Gus rush to the mountain's peak to help Oswald seal the blot in the bottle. There Oswald reveals that the Blot they fought was just another Blotling made by the Shadow Blot. He tells them that when the Blot first arrived, he and Ortensia managed to seal it in the bottle, though Ortensia was lost in the process. Oswald then asks Mickey to be friends, but before they could shake hands, Mickey sadly reveals that he was the cause of the Thinner Disaster. This greatly enrages Oswald, who jumps on the bottle cork, ready to fight Mickey. However, as he moves, the cork begins to crack, and bursts open, freeing the Shadow Blot. The Blot promptly grabs Oswald and Gus and demands that Mickey surrenders his heart. Not wanting his friends to die, Mickey grudgingly agrees. Now energized with Mickey's heart, the Blot creates his bloticles and begins to drain the paint out of the wasteland. Mickey and Gus manage to destroy the bloticles. Strategies Like Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, the Shadow Blot isn't fought directly, per se. Rather, you fight parts of him. These parts are called Bloticles, and they are in every hub world in the game, Mean Street included. This is where an increase in Thinner really pays off, because the tentacles will frequently grow boils, and Mickey must use Thinner on these boils in order to destroy them. Continue doing this to every Bloticle in every hub world to initiate the last few phases of the triumphant fight to the finish. It is unknown what other phases their are in the fight. Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Characters